


Like Day and Night

by hubridbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of 100-word drabbles about the late night and early morning, from the perspectives of Maxie and Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a grunt in the Magma base in Omega Ruby who says something along the lines of “Maxie wakes us up for a speech at 11 o’clock every single morning!” I’m not sure if there’s a similar grunt in Alpha Sapphire, but I thought that was pretty funny because it seems like Maxie is usually portrayed as an early riser.

Maxie snapped his laptop shut for the night. He stood up from his desk, stretched, and made his way to the bedroom he shared with his partner.

When he arrived, Archie was Starmied across the bed, as usual. The other man was just as obnoxious asleep as he was awake.

Maxie pushed Archie until he was (mostly) on his own side of the bed, then slipped in next to him.

Maxie removed his glasses and placed them next to the alarm clock. Its glowing red numbers taunted his insomnia, declaring that it was dangerously close to three in the morning.

 

The alarm clock said it was almost six o’clock when Archie blinked awake. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He couldn’t think of a better way to start the day than with a hearty breakfast and some exercise, but he knew from experience that Maxie didn’t share his same enthusiasm for getting up early.

The redhead looked tired even while sleeping.

Archie placed a kiss on his forehead and got dressed as quietly as possible. When he tiptoed out of the room, Maxie was still snoozing away.


End file.
